Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stage transmission for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology capable of improving fuel efficiency of a vehicle by implementing as many shifting stages as possible by as few and as small components as possible and a simple configuration.
Description of Related Art
Recently, a rise in an oil price has become a factor allowing automobile manufacturers throughout the world to enter into unlimited competition toward fuel efficiency improvement, and in the case of an engine, an effort to improve fuel efficiency and decrease a weight through a technology such as downsizing, or the like, has been conducted.
Meanwhile, among methods of improving fuel efficiency that may be made by a transmission mounted in a vehicle, there is a method of allowing an engine to be driven at a more efficient driving point through a multi-stage transmission to ultimately improve fuel efficiency.
In addition, the multi-stage transmission as described above may allow the engine to be driven in a relatively low revolution per minute (RPM) band to further improve silence of the vehicle.
However, as shifting stages of the transmission are increased, the number of internal components forming the transmission is increased, such that a mounting feature and transfer efficiency may be deteriorated and a cost and a weight may be increased. Therefore, in order to maximize a fuel efficiency improving effect through the multi-stage transmission, it is important to devise a transmission structure capable of deriving maximum efficiency by a small number of components and a comparatively simple configuration.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.